Recently, virtual reality body-tracking systems have become popular for various applications such as video games and the like. Some system incorporated third-party body-tracking applications such as provided by Kinect™ which can be interfaced with an open source library such as OpenNI™. Accordingly, image information of a user can be captured and thereafter processed using a selected body-tracking application and data indicative of a location of the user and/or parts of the user can be returned via the open source library for further processing. Although numerous body-tracking applications exist such as those for video gaming, there is a dearth of virtual-reality body-tracking therapy systems to provide automated therapy sessions to one or more users.